


Requiem

by Uwansumadamboi



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Choking, Coercion, Cruelty, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drug Addiction, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, I'm Sorry, M/M, Manhandling, Sad, Sadism, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwansumadamboi/pseuds/Uwansumadamboi
Summary: He frowned tiredly and pulled the blankets closer around him in an attempt to put retreat himself entirely in the cocoon of blankets as he was still remiss to truly wake up. Because he knew what would happen when he did become entirely aware of the crumbling world around him. He would wait. That was all he did these days. He would sit up and wait, wait, wait for his master to come see him and pay him some attention. He would smile sweetly and demure for him in hopes to gain his favor.





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> I've had writers block and some shitty things going on so here's some cope fic. 
> 
> Please heed the tags :p

Jack woke up – as he did every other morning – on a small and dirty mattress in an even smaller, dirtier room that was not much larger than a walk in closet. He was almost entirely naked, save for his now worn out sweater (so stretched that it was almost able to hit his knees) with a metal cuff around his left ankle connected to a long and heavy chain that pooled around in a neat pile on the floor next to him.

He frowned tiredly and pulled the blankets closer around him in an attempt to put retreat himself entirely in the cocoon of blankets as he was still remiss to truly wake up. Because he knew what would happen when he did become entirely aware of the crumbling world around him. He would wait. That was all he did these days. He would sit up and wait, wait, wait for his master to come see him and pay him some attention. He would smile sweetly and demure for him in hopes to gain his favor.

Maybe, if he behaved well enough he would even give him some ADAM – Jack moaned audibly at the thought of it. He wanted that so bad, he wanted the soft, perfect euphoric feeling that the sickeningly sweet taste on his tongue or shot in his veins. He needed it more than anything else. He needed it.

The cravings that he felt for the ADAM that Frank had forced down his throat over and over again until he was desperately addicted to it were so intense that he swore he could hear the little sisters running around with their big daddies. But he knew that that was impossible. There were no more little sisters.

Jack was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the door slam, he looked up to see Fontaine standing before him with a cruel sneer besetting his features. “Top o’ the morning to you, Boy-o.” he muttered down to the younger man, speaking… speaking in his voice just to torment him a little. “Aren’t you going to say hello to me, Jackie?”

Thankfully, Frank wasn’t cruel enough to expect him to suddenly be able to speak back to him when he knew very well that Jack couldn’t. Jack let out a tiny, helpless whimper and crawled forward on his hands and knees towards the older man. He was right in front of Fontaine, almost touching him – he wanted to be touched so badly, he wished that he didn’t have to work so hard for the attention that Frank would mercurially dole out to him – when he was stopped by the older man muttering, “Stay right there, would you kindly.”

Jack sat back on his heels, stock still while Fontaine squatted down to his level so that the two of them were sitting face to face with one another – which rarely ever happened as Fontaine was always too busy putting Jack in his place to dare bring himself down to his pets level.

The younger man winced as he was very obviously given the once over. Frank grabbed Jacks’ face and tilted his chin from side to side and then back towards him, “Pretty boy…” he muttered, so quiet that Jack thought he must have been saying it to himself. He let go of Jacks chin in favor of grabbing a hold of his throat and squeezing just hard enough that it was difficult for Jack to get air in.

“Are you gonna be a good boy for me, Jack?” he asked, squeezing his pets throat a little hard enough that he began to see spots fly across his vision. Jack nodded vigorously, his desperate need to breathe mixing in with the horrid need for affection and validation that he had to form a needy, wanton cocktail. “Because if you keep being good for me like this…” he murmured huskily, speaking all too enticingly for the rough cadence of his voice.

Fontaine chuckled cruelly,“If you keep being good for me like this, I’ve got something for you, Jackie.” He promised, almost taking on Atlas’ soft Irish lilt to make the promise seem all that much sweeter, despite how much deception and damage that that voice had already done to him. “I have some ADAM for you but only if you keep behaving.”

Jack would do anything for Fontaine right now and they both knew it. He would do anything for a hit of ADAM, it had been so long since the last time he had been granted it. He needed it. He needed it.

Jacks’ breath sped up, almost to the pace of hyperventilating, as Fontaine grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulling him so that his face was smashed against his clothed crotch. He cried out softly from the impact of it and he looked up, waiting for an order. He knew there would be quite a few of them.

The first order came in the form of a gruffly spoken, “Take my cock out, would you kindly.” that Jack was entirely helpless to do anything other than quickly acquiesce to, the code word rendering any free will or agency of choice that he was so desperate to believe he had completely useless and obsolete.

Fontaine’s dick smacked Jack on the cheek as he pulled it from its confines and he made a small noise of surprise at the impact. He looked up again at Fontaine, for another order. “Do ya want the ADAM or not?” he barked down to Jack, a snarl punctuating the end of his sentence. Jack nodded vigorously and took to keening wordlessly at the thought.

Of course he wanted it, how could Fontaine even think to ask him such a question? The young man wished that he wouldn’t be so cruel to him. He didn’t understand the sadism present in his captor, he couldn’t understand the glee that Fontaine got when he kicked Jack while he was down.

At this, Fontaine said. “Then suck my cock.” he said, speaking slowly like Jack was too stupid to understand him if he spoke full sentences at a normal pace. Jack would have obeyed either way, but Fontaine decided to use the trigger word for good measure. “Suck my cock, would you kindly.”

The younger man gingerly gripped the base of Fontaine’s cock as the flat of his tongue slid over the shaft and coaxed it to hardness. Jack wasn’t really bothered by sucking cock – simply because it was easier than any of the other things that Fontaine made him do and he rarely ever hurt Jack when he was fellating the older man.

Sometimes Fontaine would decide to hurt Jack – on occasion, when it suited him – but it happened so much less that he had been conditioned to associate the act with pleasure and relaxation. He made sure to put on a good show for the other man while he sucked him. He sat on his knees and kept his hands flat on top of his thighs, focusing intensely on keeping himself balanced while he worked.

Jack’s lips enveloped the bulbous head of his captors erect cock, easing it down his throat as slowly and as gently as possible. It was more teasing than Fontaine liked, and he showed his disappointment by pushing Jacks’ head down until his nose was buried against his groin.

He held him steady there for almost a minute – long enough for the younger mans’ vision to start spotting and blacken around the edges of it – before giving him some space to breath. Tears dripped down Jacks’ cheeks, his eyes red and bloodshot from it.

Fontaine continued on like that, gleefully fucking the younger mans’ throat while he muttered insults, slurs and even the occasional pet name to him. Jack let himself become entirely passive to it – keeping his eyes closed and his jaw loose as he was used more like a sex doll than like an active participant.

Eventually Fontaine tired of the blowjob – as nice as it was, he found himself wanting to get his cock inside of Jack as soon as possible,“Alright, that’s enough.” He said as he grabbed a lock of the younger mans hair and used it as a pulley to force his mouth off of him. “I got something for ya, kid.” he muttered as he presented the vial of ADAM to Jack, popping the cork off of it. Jack couldn’t help but let his tongue hang out in desperation for the drug as it was poured over and into his open mouth.

Jack tried with all his might to swallow as much of the drug as he could manage, but he couldn’t help but make a mess of it. The leftover ADAM dripped from Jacks’ lips, making a mess everywhere – dripping down his chin and onto his sweater and the already dirty mattress below him. Fontaine loved the disheveled look that his captive made, all vulnerable and scared of what he might do to him.

He loved to kick the boy while he was down, it was goddamn erotic for him to see unshed tears in Jack’s eyes, or the tell tale trembling that meant he was terrified of an incoming punishment. It really got him going.

Fontaine tsk’d him with mocking disappointment,“Look at you, you’re making a mess everywhere.” He muttered, grasping a handful of his captives brown hair and using it as leverage to push his face down into the mattress below him. Jack whimpered in pain as Fontaine growled out an order to, “Clean it up, would you kindly.” in a cold, mean tone of voice that bordered on a scream in volume.

Moving entirely on auto pilot, Jack let his tongue slide across the mattress and mop up whatever of the cherry red liquid had spilled with his mouth. It was humiliating and just plain disgusting, ADAM was sickly sweet enough as it was, sweet enough to make him feel a little nauseous, but mixed with the humiliation of being made to clean it with his tongue and the dirtiness of the mattress – it was enough to make him start crying from the humiliation of it all.

While he whimpered quietly, still performing the humiliating task, Fontaine moved behind Jack and took to smearing lube liberally over his exposed hole before applying a bit to his own fingers. He roughly thrust two of his fingers into the well lubricated entrance, preparing him quickly with a brisk finger fucking that bordered on painful for the younger man.

Once he felt that Jack had been prepared enough he slammed his cock into the younger man with a mutter of, “That’s good enough.” he thrust in to the hilt as fast as possibly, without even bothering to ease it into him.

He grabbed tight onto Jacks’ hips and used them as leverage to force Jack to fuck himself back onto his cock and took to digging his fingernails into the supple flesh of the younger man’s ass hard enough to bruise and leave little scratches all over it.

He took to fucking Jack with an animalistic and primal edge, forcing his face back down into the mattress with an open palm pushing him down so that his cheek was pressed into the cloth and he held him there tight while he fucked him. While Fontaine seemed happy to use and abuse him like a passive sex objects, Jack did what he always did best – he lay himself down and passively took all of the abuse that he was given.

Jack let himself drift away mentally, focusing on the sounds around him instead of the physical feelings. The mattress squeaked incessantly with every thrust. The water leaking from a burst pipe outside of his room drip, drip, dripped loud enough for him to hear it perfectly clear. A few spider splicers far away crawled over the walls, clinking their hooks against the surface every so often.

_Push, push, push. Thrust, thrust, thrust. Slap, slap, slap._

Soon enough, it became an endlessly dull drone in the back of Jacks’ mind. He wasn’t here, he reminded himself, he was back at home. He was in Kansas with Ma and Pa, back at the farm. He wasn’t being chained to a bed. He wasn’t being forced down and assaulted by a man who he thought might have loved him. He wasn’t still scrubbing the blood of his biological father from the beds of his fingernails every time he washed up.

He wasn’t in Rapture. There was no Rapture. No Fontaine. No Atlas. He was home. He was home.

Jack repeated those mantras to himself until Fontaine noticed that he wasn’t paying as much attention – or looking as anguished – as he was expected to.The older man suddenly flipped him over so that Jack was pressed against the mattress on his back and forced to look at Fontaine while he abused him.

He thrust in and out of the younger mans’ tight, barely prepped entrance with so much force that Jack had to squeeze his eyes shut in order to squash out some of the overwhelming feelings of everything that was happening to him.

That didn’t sit well with Fontaine and it was made all that much clearer when he slapped Jack hard across the face, “Fucking, look at me.” he growled, gripping his jaw tight enough to bruise it almost instantly. “Look at me, you fucking worthless whore.” Jack kept on squeezing his eyes shut, in a rare and fleeting moment of defiance, and Fontaine kept on threatening and growling down to the younger man.

Out of frustration and aggravation, one of the older mans’ hands snaked around Jacks’ openly bared throat and squeezed tight, “I told you to fucking look at me.” he snarled, forcing Jack to obey without giving the W-Y-K order. Jack’s eyes shot open involuntarily – fear and anger intermingling in the tawny irises of the younger man.

That was all it took for Fontaine to come, spilling inside of the younger man and filling him with a sickening sort of warmth. He pulled out of him quickly, allowing Jack to curl up into a ball while fixing him with a horrified look. The sad affect that his slave had grated on him and he sneered with distaste, “Don’t fucking look at me like that.” he growled, looking like he was ready to rear his hand back and hit him once again.

Jack winced, looked down and recoiled, bracing himself for the impact. Instead of being hit, Fontaine dropped a vial of ADAM down onto the bed within arms reach of him. There was no syringe attached to the vial, though, for reasons that Jack immediately understood. He wasn’t allowed to hurt himself. Not unless he did it on Fontaine’s terms. He grimaced, knowing that he would have to ingest it when he took it later.

The older man grinned at him maliciously, full of teeth like he was a shark. “Here you go, kid. You earned it.” he said and something about the way that he decided to phrase and pronounce it did little to quell Jack’s wariness. Even if he had to ability to speak his doubts, he wasn’t given the chance as Fontaine was out of the room in moments, locking the door and pushing a crate in front of it to hide it on his way out.

Jack trembled, crawling towards the second dose with a covetous look on his face. Fontaine rarely ever gave him a separate dose. He looked up at the older man with a bewildered look on his face, hoping to get some answers that Fontaine decidedly answered with as much smugness that he could possibly manage while holding a threatening undercurrent to his tone,“What?” he snapped down to the younger man, “Don’t you want it?” he asked mockingly. Jack shook his head vigorously, trying to let Fontaine know how apologetic that he was, for whatever he did.

Fontaine picked up the vial, eliciting a mournful whimper from his captive. “Oh?” Fontaine exclaimed in a tone that held a mockery of shock in it. “You don’t want it? Maybe I’ll just take it for myself then, if you’re gonna keep being so fucking ungrateful…” he waved it slowly in front of Jacks’ eyes, the younger man following along where it moved wantonly.

It took everything in Jack, all of his willpower and psychological drive, not to scramble up and wrestle it out of Fontaine’s hands. Jack knew better than to do that though, so he sat back and looked at the man hopefully until Fontaine decided to let him off with little more than sigh and a shake of the head as he addressed the younger man,“Alright, alright, you did good so I’ll give ya a break.” he said, dropping the secondary vial back down on the bed, “This time.”

As soon as Fontaine left the room, to leave Jack to his own devices the young man collapsed back on the mattress, face pressed into the coarse blankets and lumpy pillows with an urge to get some comfort from the not so soft material.

The feeling that ADAM gave him was less of a ‘high’ and more of a ‘temporary displacement.’ When he ingested it, it gave him a sluggish and flowy kind of feeling. It was an amazing way to escape the despondency and despair that always plagued him.

It never lasted long though and by the time that the high ended Jack couldn’t help but the urge to take the secondary dose of ADAM. The thought of it had crossed his mind more than one time but he knew that it wasn’t a good idea. He had no idea when Fontaine would return, he could be gone for hours or even days and Jack had no way to figure out when. No, he resolved himself. He knew that he needed it for later.

Feeling both defeated and dejected, he curled himself back up on the bed and tried to will himself back to sleep. Someday soon, Fontaine would finally tire of him and kill him once and for all – Jack just hoped that it happened soon, he was just so tired of this.

Tired of Rapture, tired of Fontaine and just plain tired of existing.


End file.
